<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Caught In The Act by The_Leader_Of_The_Resistance</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29271864">Caught In The Act</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Leader_Of_The_Resistance/pseuds/The_Leader_Of_The_Resistance'>The_Leader_Of_The_Resistance</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU Haiji Towa, Alternate Universe, Explicit Language, F/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:28:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,230</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29271864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Leader_Of_The_Resistance/pseuds/The_Leader_Of_The_Resistance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Haiji decides to relieve his sexual tension, but he didn’t expect an audience.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Towa Haiji/Adult Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Caught In The Act</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This silly idea was on my mind since last year, but I didn’t start writing for it until now. Lol</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Caught In The Act</span>
  </b>
</h2><p>Haiji barged into his house, looking like he wanted to punch someone. His face was tight with rage, and his knuckles (the non-robotic ones) were stark white due to how he clenched his suitcase. Work at Towa Group had never been this frustrating before. It would have been hard for him to explain in words. A full week of nonstop tasks that needed to be done was one thing, but having employees falling behind on said tasks only caused his anger to hit its highest peak.</p><p>“Fuck this day.” He tossed his suitcase to the sofa. It fell to the fancy rose rug, but he didn’t bother picking it up. He removed his shoes and discarded them the same way. </p><p>He inhaled a deep breath, then exhaled it slowly. “Babe, I’m home!” </p><p>Only you could be there for him when he had a hellish day at work. He hadn’t had time to be with you for over a week, and he honestly needed a good night of kisses, cuddles, and lovemaking to cool off. Besides, he had a feeling you were dying to be with him too. You always yearned for him whenever he had to distance himself due to Towa Group’s demanding schedule.</p><p>“Babe?” Haiji scanned the living room, then sauntered to the kitchen. No sign of you. “Where did you go?”</p><p>That was odd. You said you’d be waiting for him tonight. He didn’t recall why he was furious and now wondered where you were.</p><p>Mochi, his adorable white dwarf hotot bunny, hopped around in his playpen, surrounded by all of his toys. A big red bow made him stand out from the white carpet alongside his tiny black ears. The rabbit perked up when Haiji laid eyes on him.</p><p>“Hey, little guy,” he cooed, petting the bundle of fluff. “Is _______ here? Don’t tell me she left you all by yourself.”</p><p>A concerned frown etched onto his face, reviving a twinge of irritation. He told you to not leave Mochi alone. So where were you?</p><p>Then he discovered a small note taped to the playpen. It read:</p><p>
  <i>Hey, Haiji! I went to the grocery store. Don’t worry, I waited until I knew you were on your way home so Mochi wouldn’t be by himself. I’ll be back in thirty minutes.</i>
</p><p>Haiji sighed in relief. Leaving Mochi alone for even a short amount of time was a pet peeve of his. An overprotective owner to a fault. He couldn’t turn off his protective instincts. He cared about his pet rabbit just as much as he cared about anyone else, including you. He chuckled to himself. He should know better than to believe you’d deliberately leave Mochi unsupervised. You adored the little bunny, and he was glad you understood how much he meant to him.</p><p>But he still faced a certain conundrum. You weren’t home! And worse, he was still frustrated by the series of unfortunately hectic events at work. Well, he could wait until you were back home. It wasn’t like he was craving for your naked body pressed against him or something just to let off some steam.</p><p>Alone in his bedroom, Haiji changed into more comfortable clothes. Oh, how he longed to have you riding his dick until he was too tired to think. He missed those intimate nights. He missed you. He wanted to catch up on lost time and spend time with his romantic partner, the one person he knew he could trust with anything. </p><p>But he’d be patient for just a little longer. Until then, he was going to relax. Thirty minutes felt like thirty days, but Haiji had an idea to pass the time. He could just give himself a certain kind of attention he desperately wanted. One quick trip to the bathroom later, and he let his pants and boxers fly right out the door.</p>
<hr/><p>You miscalculated your trip to the grocery store and wound up returning home in fifteen minutes. Not that you were complaining. You missed Haiji very much and wondered if he missed you too. Of course he did, you decided. Ten days without hardly talking to him, let alone having romantic nights together, took a toll on you. </p><p>But when you found his suitcase lying around, you grinned. Setting the bag of fresh vegetables on the table, you hurried upstairs to the bedroom.</p><p>“Haiji, you’re home-”</p><p>A long moan cut off your greeting. Ears perked up, you looked around the elegant bedroom. More moans followed from the bathroom. “Haiji?”</p><p>“Oh fuck, babe~!” </p><p>Assuming he was talking to you, you pushed the partially open bathroom door but froze when you found him in his naked glory and masturbating.</p><p>“Oh yeah,” he gasped, his eyes possessing a glazed look. He pumped his dick faster, pushing himself to the edge.</p><p>His deep, heavy breathing and flushed cheeks elevated his helpless expression, looking like he was having the most erotic fantasies. The possibilities of what they could be made you blush as well.</p><p>“I’m all yours. Suck my cock until I beg for you to stop.”</p><p>You just stood there, blushing and debating whether or not to close the door and pretend that you didn’t catch him pleasuring himself. But you couldn’t will yourself to move. Entranced by Haiji’s moments of self-pleasure, you couldn’t just forget about this. Still, you couldn’t help but feel bad for eavesdropping. However, the feeling was short-lived.</p><p>“Babe, please,” he heaved, smiling throughout his false pleading. “Don’t leave me hanging.”</p><p>You fanned yourself, your eyes glued to the sexy scene happening in your own bathroom. </p><p>He groaned lustfully, beads of sweat coating his forehead. His moaning voice grew apparent. “Fuck, suck my cock. Suck my cock! Ah! Ahh! Babe, please!”</p><p>The bathroom’s warmth seemed to get to you. Oh, wait. That was your own warmth overpowering your body. </p><p>Haiji picked up the pace, eyes shut tight. “I’m desperate. Oh fuck! Fucking hell! Fuck! Fuck! I can’t hold on!! Please! Let me cum! Please...M-...Mistress!!” </p><p>His abrupt scream echoed in the bathroom, and he held on to the toilet when his legs wouldn’t stop shaking. Black hair hung over his face. His smile didn’t disappear.</p><p>He sighed, deeply content and relieved. But when he opened his eyes, he caught you watching from the bathroom mirror.</p><p>He whirled to the side, glaring at you with crimson cheeks. “What are you doing here?!” </p><p>“I live here,” you replied, wide-eyed and possibly looking cherry red like him. Uh-oh, you were busted.</p><p>“How long have you been standing there?”</p><p>“Long enough to see you being way into what you were doing. Wow.” You still needed time to process everything.</p><p>“Fuuuuuuck.” He smacked his hand over his face. “This is embarrassing.”</p><p>“I’m sorry. I tried to walk away, but...you looked hot and-”</p><p>“Wait...” He peeked between his fingers. “You found this hot?”</p><p>“Yes?” You didn’t understand why it baffled him. </p><p>“Err...okay.” He lowered his hand, still blushing, but the color was toned down. </p><p>“Haiji Towa, what kind of fantasies do you have?”</p><p>“The kinkiest kind of fantasies that will blow you away.”</p><p>The two of you were quiet afterwards. “You <i>really</i> missed me, didn’t you?” You finally asked.</p><p>“Yeah,” he breathed. “Work was hell too.”</p><p>“I’ll get the leather straps,” you said, leaving the bathroom.</p><p>Haiji couldn’t be any happier. “You know me so well.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>